pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liam Skarsgård
Liam Eric Skarsgård ist ein junger Vampir und Neugeborener von Clan Ventrue und ein vormaliger potenzieller Werwolf, dessen Fluch allerdings nicht ausgelöst ist. Er stammt aus Savannah, Georgia und ist das älteste Kind von Frank und Hannah Skarsgård. Er hat zwei jüngere Geschwister, die Zwillinge Annica und Jasper Skarsgård, mit welchen Er gemeinsam aufgewachsen ist und als deren Beschützer Er sich bis heute sieht. Er hat außerdem ein Mündel namens Chiara Jones, für die Er insgeheim sorgt und die Er unterstützt. Als junger Erwachsener machte sich Liam, zusammen mit seiner damaligen Freundin Selina Williams, als Kurierfahrer selbstständig. Er wurde erfolgreich durch seine Geschäfte mit dem zwielichtigen Warren Dinklage, für den Er zu arbeiten begann. Als Er später herausfand, dass der Geschäftsmann ein Monster ist und Er in Wahrheit entführte Menschen für Diesen transportiert, stellte Er sich gegen Ihn und versuchte, die jüngsten Opfer zu retten. Der Versuch scheiterte jedoch, was im Tod einer der entführten Personen resultierte sowie in der Entführung von Selina Williams durch Warren Dinklage. Auf der Suche nach Rache folgte Liam Warren's Spur nach Atlanta, wo Er rasch die Aufmerksamkeit der Ventrue auf sich zog und Ihm schließlich durch Jason Turner der Kuss geschenkt wurde, als Er nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Gangstern im Sterben lag. In den Jahren nach seiner Verwandlung führte Liam ein unauffälliges Dasein in den Straßen von Atlanta, wo Er seine Geschäfte als Kurierfahrer weiterführte und nach Spuren von Warren Dinklage suchte, um Vergeltung zu üben. Zum Beginn der ersten Staffel gerät Liam, nachdem Er im Zuge eines Auftrags die Maskerade geschützt hat, mehr in den Fokus der übernatürlichen Gesellschaft von Atlanta, indem Er erstmals zu einer Soiree eingeladen wird. Bei Dieser lernt Er Nathalie Pierce und Oswald Stone kennen, wichtige Personen seines Clans. Für Letzteren führt Er kurz darauf einen gefährlichen, aber lukrativen Frachtauftrag nach Miami aus. Im Zuge dieses Auftrags gerät Er erstmals mit dem Sabbat und dem ambitionierten Bolton Harris aneinander und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit der Georgia Kingz, in deren Pläne Er sich, wenn auch zufällig, einmischt. Später wird Liam's Leben in der Stadt und seine Suche überdies durch zahllose Hindernisse erschwert, darunter das Auftauchen eines unsterblichen Jägers, der seine Identität kennt, die Pläne nach Vergeltung der Georgia Kingz in Bezug auf die Einmischungen und das mysteriöse Auftauchen eines uralten Vampirs namens Nylo di Marco aus Europa, dessen Plänen Liam im Weg steht. Auch eine Rückkehr nach Miami steht aus, an deren Ende sich Liam abermals gegen den Sabbat und den Voodoopriester Dr. Facilier behaupten muss. In der zweiten Staffel erfährt Liam durch das plötzliche Auftauchen seiner Cousine Elsa Skarsgård, vom wahren Geheimnis seiner Familie, dem Fluch des Werwolfs und ist plötzlich gezwungen, sich wieder mit seinen Geschwistern, von denen Er sich nach seiner Verwandlung ferngehalten hatte, auseinander zu setzen. Während Er bestrebt ist, sein Unleben wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, findet Er heraus, dass die zufällig scheinenden Ereignisse in der Stadt Übergriffe der geheimnisvollen Organisation Ius Internecio sind, welche die Vernichtung aller übernatürlichen Existenz in Atlanta planen. Um dem entgegen zu wirken und weil Er den alten Kainiten nicht länger traut, begründet Liam schließlich, zusammen mit Jared King, das Shadow's Network und rekrutiert die jungen Vampire und eingeweihte Sterbliche zur Verteidigung der Stadt. Liam ist ein Mitglied der Skarsgård Familie und ein Angehöriger der Camarilla. Er ist überdies ein inoffizieller Mitarbeiter von Pierce Industries und Gründungsmitglied des Shadow's Network. Biografie Frühe Jahre Liam wurde am 11.03.1977 als ältester Sohn von Frank und Hannah Skarsgård in Savannah geboren. Die Familie lebte zunächst in guten Verhältnissen und Liam wuchs wohlbehütet auf. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als neun Jahre später seine jüngeren Geschwister Annica und Jasper geboren wurden. Seine Mutter starb kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge an einer Infektion und ließ einen erschütterten Vater mit drei Kindern zurück. Dieser war nur noch schwerlich in der Lage, für seine Familie zu sorgen, weswegen die darauffolgenden Jahre hart für den jungen Liam sein sollten. Da Er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Vater trotz aller Depressionen stets versuchte, seiner Familie ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen und seine Kinder richtig zu erziehen, entschied sich Liam bereits früh, auf ein mögliches Studium zu verzichten und stattdessen baldmöglichst selbst Geld zu verdienen. Dies tat Er auch und nahm im Alter von 18 Jahren seinen ersten Job als Fahrer in einem Transportunternehmen in Savannah an. Freier Kurierfahrer Liam's größter Traum war es zu dieser Zeit, sich ein eigenes Auto zu kaufen, mit dem Er sich selbstständig machen könnte, um ein besseres Einkommen zu erzielen. Während seiner Anstellung bei dem Transportunternehmen in Savannah lernte Er Selina Williams kennen und lieben. Sie teilte seinen Enthusiasmus und war bereit, Ihm bei seinen Träumen zu folgen. Als sein Vater von seinen Plänen erfuhr, überließ Er seinem ältesten Sohn all seine Ersparnisse, um sich ein Auto zu kaufen und seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Dies sollte eine Wiedergutmachung für seine geraubte Jugend sein und dafür, dass Er nie hatte studieren können. Liam, der diese Geste zu schätzen wusste, investierte das Geld in einen Chevrolet Impala, ein altes und historisches Fahrzeug, welches über die Jahre zu seinem wertvollsten Besitz werden sollte. Mit Selina an seiner Seite machte Er sich schließlich selbstständig und erlangte bald eine gewisse Bekanntheit in den Straßen von Savannah. Mehrere Jahre liefen die Geschäfte gut, bis eines Tages ein fremder Mann an Liam herantrat und Ihn um ein längerfristiges Engagement bat, gut bezahlt, aber heikel. Ein fatales Geschäft Der fremde Geschäftsmann bezahlte Liam in der Folgezeit gut dafür, Frachtkisten an einem Ort, oftmals einem Wohnhaus, abzuholen und zu einem Lagerhaus außerhalb der Stadt zu bringen, wo die Fracht dann in Empfang genommen wurde. Der Job war gut bezahlt, der mysteriöse Geschäftsmann ließ sich die Diskretion viel kosten. Liam feierte seinen neuen Gewinn und damit einhergehenden Reichtum. Auch die Proteste von Selina, dass diese Frachten mehr als nur dubios seien, wollte er nicht hören. Mehrere Monate führte Liam diese spontanen Frachtaufträge aus, holte die zumeist länglichen Holzkisten ab und lieferte diese an die angegebenen Adressen. Auch Er begann mit der Zeit mehr und mehr unsicher zu werden, um was für eine Art von Fracht es sich handelte, doch verdrängte Er diese Gedanken, denn mit seinem neuen Gewinn konnte er Selina endlich das Leben ermöglichen, von dem Er glaubte, dass Sie es verdient hätte. Obwohl Ihn sein eigenes Unbehagen mehr und mehr plagte, hielt Liam an den Aufträgen fest. Innerhalb der zwei Jahre, in denen Liam die Frachtaufträge erledigte, wurde sein Erfolg lediglich durch den Tod seines Vaters getrübt. Dieser erkrankte schwer, die dauernde Belastung in seinem Leben hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Am Sterbebett versammelten sich Liam, Jasper und Annica, um Abschied zu nehmen. Frank Skarsgård nahm seinem Sohn das Versprechen ab, seine Verantwortungen und Aufgaben im Leben stets ernst zu nehmen und niemals den einfachen Weg zu gehen, nur weil dieser bequem erscheint. Liam schwor seinem Vater, dessen Lektionen niemals zu vergessen und gab Ihm sein Wort. Die Alptraumnacht Mehr als zwei Jahre, nachdem Er erstmals einen Frachtauftrag für den mysteriösen Geschäftsmann angenommen hatte, änderte sich alles, als Liam und Selina eines Abends zu einem der Frachtaufträge zu früh am Treffpunkt erschienen. Im Andenken an das Versprechen an seinen Vater und nicht mehr länger fähig, die quälende Ungewissheit zu ertragen, betrat Liam das alte Wohnhaus, obgleich es Teil des Deals war, dass Er niemals aussteigen sollte. Im Inneren konnte Liam schließlich seinen Geschäftspartner entdecken und ein Gespräch belauschen, aus welchem hervorging, dass sich in den Frachtkisten stets Menschen befunden hatten. Der nach außen hin förmliche Geschäftsmann ließ die Leute von einem Unbekannten mittels "Blutmagie" foltern und trank schließlich deren Blut, dem Er eine besondere Köstlichkeit zuschrieb. In diesem Moment wurde Liam klar, was für schreckliche Fehler Er die ganze Zeit begangen hatte. Auf seiner Flucht aus dem Gebäude entdeckte Liam auch die geplante Fracht für diesen Abend: eine junge Mutter und ein etwa 6-jähriges Mädchen. Seinem Instinkt folgend befreite Er die Beiden und half Ihnen zu seinem Auto, wo Er mit den Befreiten und Selina die Flucht ergriff. Doch die Handlanger seines Geschäftspartners folgten den Flüchtigen, was in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd quer durch Savannah endete. Trotz seiner ausgezeichneten Stadtkenntnis gelang es Liam zu keinem Zeitpunkt, die Verfolger abzuschütteln. Bei einem gewagten Manöver an der Talmadge Memorial Bridge verlor Liam schließlich die Kontrolle über sein Auto und rammte einen Brückenpfeiler, sodass die Verfolger die Gruppe einholen konnten. Sein Geschäftspartner zerrte den schwerverletzten Liam aus dem Fahrzeug und konfrontierte Ihn. So erfuhr Liam, dass der Mann ein Vampir war, der offenkundig nur Blut von Folteropfern trinken konnte. Sein "Dealer" würde mittels Blutmagie die Menschen foltern und Sie so vorbereiten, dass Er von Ihnen trinken konnte. Diese Begegnung war das erste Mal, dass Liam mit der Welt der Dunkelheit und den Vampiren konfrontiert wurde. Liam versuchte, sich gegen den Mann zur Wehr zu setzen und rammte eine Glasscherbe seines Autos in dessen Auge, was den Mann schwer verwundete, Ihn jedoch nicht tötete. Er brach Liam beinahe das Kreuz, doch anstatt Ihn zu töten, wollte Er Ihn nun leiden lassen: Die Frau und das Kind waren wohl tot, doch Selina lebte noch. Der Fremde offenbarte Liam, dass Er Selina mitnehmen würde und Liam würde niemals erfahren, ob Er Sie getötet hatte, folterte oder anderes. Die Ungewissheit sollte Ihn zugrunde richten. Ohne, dass Liam es verhindern konnte, verschwanden der Fremde und auch seine geliebte Selina spurlos. Beginn einer Jagd Liam konnte keine Spur von dem Fremden und Selina mehr finden, doch fand Er heraus, dass das kleine Mädchen den Unfall, entgegen aller Erwartungen, schwer verletzt überlebt hatte. Er brachte Sie ins nächste Krankenhaus, wo Er Ihren Namen erfuhr: Chiara Jones. Er erfuhr auch, dass die Kleine nun eine Vollwaise war und instinktiv gab Er sich selbst die Schuld am Tod Ihrer Mutter. Liam schwor, ehe Er das Krankenhaus noch vor dem Kind verlassen durfte, dass Er sich um Sie kümmern würde. Doch würde Er dies im Geheimen tun, denn Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Ihr unter die Augen zu treten. Nur kurze Zeit später begann Liam damit, den Spuren seines Geschäftspartners zu folgen, um Selina zu retten und Ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Doch sämtliche Gebäude waren leer, in denen der Fremde zuvor Frachten aufgegeben oder die Er als Lieferanschriften genannt hatte. Lediglich in einem der Wohnhäuser fand Liam ein beschädigtes Handy, wohl von einem der Mitarbeiter des Mannes. Es gelang Ihm, die darauf befindliche, gelöschte Sprachnachricht wiederherzustellen und so erfuhr Er, dass der Fremde Anweisung gegeben hatte, sämtliche Operationen nach Atlanta zu verlagern, nachdem seine "Geschäfte" in Savannah aufgeflogen sind. Er gab dem Mitarbeiter ferner die Anweisung, sich in Atlanta mit der "Blutroten Lilie" zu treffen, um weitere Operationen planen und schnellstens einleiten zu können. Liam heftete sich sofort an die Fersen des Fremden. Er erklärte Jasper und Annica, dass Er seine Geschäfte nach Atlanta auslagern musste, hielt jedoch beständig telefonischen Kontakt zu den Beiden. Er nannte jedoch den Ausbau seiner Geschäfte als Vorwand für seinen Weggang. Keinem seiner Geschwister erzählte er von dem Monster, das Er insgeheim jagte. In Atlanta verbrachte Liam weitere zwei Jahre damit, Fuß zu fassen. Er nahm seine Arbeit als freischaffender Kurierfahrer wieder auf und finanzierte sich so sein Leben in der Stadt. Nachts brach Er dann in die düsteren Teile der Stadt auf, wo Er sich umhörte und nach einem Mann fragte, der Leute für spezielle Frachtaufträge anheuerte. Doch weder zu dem Fremden, noch zur Blutroten Lilie konnte man Ihm etwas sagen. Liam's Fragen wurden mit der Zeit, nachdem Er auf andere Weise keine Antworten erhielt, immer direkter, so begann Er irgendwann, nach einem Mann zu fragen, der Blut trinkt, aber nur eine spezielle Art von Blut. Ohne es zu wissen, zog Er damit das Interesse eines Vampirclans auf sich: der Ventrue. Das schicksalshafte Angebot Ohne, dass Er es wusste, wurde Liam von einem der Ventrue der Stadt beobachtet, der den Auftrag hatte herauszufinden, ob Er ein Jäger ist oder wieviel Er tatsächlich wusste. Der Ventrue, Jason Turner, damals ein Mitglied der Geißel, fand jedoch bald heraus, dass der Mann in eigener Sache arbeitete und nicht aktiv nach Vampiren suchte. Nachdem Er sich sicher war, dass Liam keine konkrete Bedrohung für die Maskerade darstellte, begann Jason ein anderes Interesse an Ihm zu entwickeln: Liam war gut in dem was Er tat, entschlossen und ehrgeizig. Genau diese Eigenschäften schätzten die Ventrue besonders. Er trug beim Prinzen den Wunsch vor, Liam den Kuss zu schenken, was Ihm schließlich auch gestattet wurde. Doch ehe Er Liam erreichen oder mit Diesem in Kontakt treten konnte, beging Der einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. In einer Nacht wagte sich Liam zu weit ins Gebiet einer hiesigen Gang vor und geriet in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Mitgliedern derselben. Obwohl Er sich wacker hielt, konnte Er gegen eine ganze Gruppe nicht bestehen und wurde schwer verletzt, als sein Lungenflügel durch einen Messerstich verletzt wurde. Zeugen des Vorfalls alarmierten zwar den Notarzt, sodass Liam schnell in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, doch war rasch klar, dass Er die Nacht nicht überleben würde. Jason musste schnell reagieren und zeigte sich Liam, als Dieser bereits nur noch schwach bei Bewusstsein war. Er klärte Ihn über die Vampire auf und unterbreitete Ihm das Angebot, selbst ein Untoter zu werden, wenn Er überleben wollte. Liam, der nicht bereit war zu sterben, ehe Er Selina gefunden und Gewissheit über Ihr Schicksal erlangt sowie Vergeltung an dem Fremden geübt hatte, willigte schließlich ein. So schenkte Jason Ihm in dieser Nacht den Kuss und brachte den frisch verwandelten Vampir in aller Heimlichkeit aus dem Krankenhaus, wo Er die Spuren dessen Verschwindens verwischte. Untote Existenz Die ersten Wochen nach seiner Verwandlung waren hart für Liam. Er musste akzeptieren, zu der gleichen Art Monster geworden zu sein, wie der Mann, den Er jagte. Es fiel Ihm schwer, sich in die Welt der Kainiten einzufügen und den Anweisungen Jason's zu folgen. Er rebellierte häufig gegen seinen Erzeuger und befolgte dessen Anweisungen nicht. Auch war Er nicht bereit, sich von Diesem über die Welt der Dunkelheit belehren zu lassen. Unwissend wie Er war, glaubte Liam, seine Suche einfach genauso fortsetzen zu können wie zuvor. Bereits in den ersten Nächten wurde Er jedoch von der neuen Wirklichkeit eingeholt: Er konnte kein Blut zu sich nehmen, da die Clansschwäche der Ventrue verhinderte, dass Er jedes Blut trinken konnte. So hungerte Liam und ignorierte seinen wachsenden Hunger zunächst, bis Er nach mehreren Nächten eine Passantin anfiel und beinahe tötete. Nur das Eingreifen von Jason verhinderte den Tod der Sterblichen und eine Katastrophe. Liam erkannte, dass Er spezielles Blut brauchte und sich dosiert ernähren musste, wenn Er überleben wollte. Sich schuldig fühlend über das, was Er getan hatte, eine Schuld, die zu seiner vorherigen noch dazu kam, erweckte in Liam einen neuen Instinkt: Er kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass das einzige Blut, dass Ihn nährt jenes von Schuldigen ist, genau wie Er einer ist und nur dieses Blut sein Verlangen jemals stillen kann. Irgendwann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fand Liam außerdem heraus, dass Er aus unerklärlichen Gründen ein Haus nur auf Einladung betreten kann, wenn eine sterbliche Person Eigentümer des Hauses ist. Nachdem Jason Ihn davor bewahrt hatte, eine große Dummheit zu begehen, die beinahe ein Leben gekostet hatte, akzeptierte Liam dessen Führung und ließ sich, wenn auch widerwillig, in den Bräuchen der Welt der Dunkelheit unterweisen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an nannte Er Jason nur noch "Master". Dieser half Ihm, eine neue Zuflucht aufzubauen: In den Avana Uptown Apartments, in denen Er auch selbst seine Residenz hatte. Da sein Erzeuger nach einiger Zeit zum Parlamentär der Ventrue in der Stadt befördert und so durch seine Pflichten immer mehr gebunden wurde, arrangierte Er, dass Liam dem Tremere Joseph Flynt zugewiesen wurde, der als sein Mentor fungieren und Ihn unterweisen und lehren sollte. Joseph war bereits Mentor eines jungen Kainiten namens Jake Carson, sodass Liam sich bald mit Diesem anfreundete. Die Beiden begründeten den Grundstein des späteren Klüngels. Nach etwas mehr als drei Jahren wurde Joseph dann erneut der Mentor eines weiteren Kainiten, des Nosferatu Pete Hodge, der sich ebenfalls mit Jake und Liam zusammentat. Liam nahm seine Arbeit als Kurierfahrer im Laufe der Zeit wieder auf und erweiterte sein Repertoire um Dienste als Leibwächter, da seine übernatürliche Zähigkeit perfekt für diese Aufgabe geeignet war. Er konnte seine Arbeit problemlos nachts ausführen und hatte somit auch nie Schwierigkeiten, dies mit seinem neuen Dasein zu vereinbaren. Nach einiger Zeit gab Joseph Ihm den Rat, ein Jagdgebiet in der Stadt zu etablieren, wo Er seinen Blutdurst stillen konnte. Nach etlicher Suche fand Liam einen Rocker-/Gothclub, das "Hellblazers". Er begann sich immer hier herumzutreiben und fand bald einige Sterbliche, von denen Er problemlos trinken konnte. Bereits in seinen ersten Nächten dort traf Er die Kellnerin Lisa Bueller. Zunächst nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, versuchte Lisa eines Nachts, Liam ein Päckchen Gras zu verkaufen. Da wurde dem jungen Vampir klar, dass Sie als Dealerin sich zusätzliches Geld verdiente und somit ebenfalls Schuld auf sich geladen hatte. Letztlich entschied sich Liam, Lisa in seine übernatürliche Existenz einzuweihen und Sie als erstes Trinkgefäß zu etablieren. Im Gegenzug behielt Liam stets Stillschweigen über Lisa's Geschäfte und half Ihr mehr als einmal, Ihren Job nicht zu verlieren. Später machte Liam die Bekanntschaft von Liliana Verse, die Ihn ansprach, da Sie Ihn vom Campus der Emory University kannte, wo sich Liam oft herumtrieb, um Chiara im Auge zu behalten und Geld für Sie zu hinterlegen. Nach einigen Gesprächen fand Liam heraus, dass Liliana dem Goth-Stil frönte, um Ihre Schuld zu kompensieren: In jungen Jahren hatte Sie den Tod eines Freundes verschuldet und kam nie darüber hinweg. Als schuldige Person war Sie damit perfekt geeignet, ein weiteres Trinkgefäß für den jungen Ventrue zu werden. Sie war fasziniert von der Existenz der Vampire, als Liam diese Ihr offenbarte und willigte sofort ein, dem Vampir Ihr Blut zu spenden. Im Gegenzug erzählte Liam Ihr einige Dinge über die Welt der Dunkelheit und brachte Sie so tiefer in die von Ihr so geliebte finstere Wirklichkeit. Durch seine Arbeit knüpfte Liam auch Kontakt zu dem griechischen Taxifahrer und Hehler Stefanos Dimitrios, dessen Hehlerei Geschäfte Er bald unterstützte. Stefanos wurde ein guter Freund, der Einzige, der es schaffte, Liam etwas Lebensfreude in seinem neuen Dasein abzugewinnen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Dieser nicht nur mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Eines Nachts wurde Liam dann Zeuge eines Konflikts zwischen zwei Bikergangs im Hellblazers. Der sterbliche Biker Jackson Grant und seine Kumpels der "Abyssal Riders" trafen auf eine verfeindete Gang und zogen bei der anschließenden Schlägerei rasch den Kürzeren. Die blutige Auseinandersetzung ging soweit, dass am Ende nur noch Jackson von seinen Leuten am Leben war. Da Er aber nicht bereit war, um sein Leben zu betteln, beeindruckte Er Liam nachhaltig. Dieser kam Ihm zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schlugen Sie die anderen Biker in die Flucht. Später weihte der junge Ventrue den schwerverletzten Biker in sein Geheimnis ein. Da Er Diesem unglaublich dankbar war und sich Liam überdies die Freundschaft des Bikers verdient hatte, willigte Der ein, Liam zukünftig mit Informationen und Blut zu versorgen, wann immer notwendig. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt tat der junge Ventrue Sebastian Dulac Liam einen Gefallen, indem Er Ihm, unter Nutzung seiner Kontakte, bei der Auslieferung einer heiklen Fracht half. Im Gegenzug forderte Sebastian von Liam ebenfalls einen Gefallen in der Zukunft ein, was Liam Ihm zusagte. Nach mehreren Jahren kam schließlich ein weiteres Mitglied, ebenfalls durch Joseph, ins Klüngel dazu: Ricardo Lopez, ein junger Brujah und Ex Polizist. Obwohl Liam und Er viele unterschiedliche Sichtweisen hatten, was zu einigen Startschwierigkeiten zwischen den Beiden führte, die nie ganz verschwinden sollten, respektierte Liam dessen Fähigkeiten als Sicherheitsberater und Polizist bald. In den folgenden Monaten arbeiteten die Beiden oft zusammen und Liam wandte sich häufig an Ricardo, wenn Er einen neuen Auftrag hatte, bei dem Er Unterstützung brauchen konnte. Das nun aus vier Mitgliedern bestehende Klüngel etablierte den "Fiddler's Pub" als den Ihnen eigenen Treffpunkt in Atlanta. Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta |-|Staffel I= |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Liam Skarsgård war in seiner Jugend ein ambitionierter Mann mit vielen Träumen und Idealen, die Er unbedingt verwirklichen wollte. Von seinem Vater hatte Er früh gelernt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und lernte von Ihm auch die wichtige Lektion, stets "''die Bürde zu tragen, die das Schicksal für einen vorgesehen hat", eine Weisheit, die Er bis heute verinnerlicht hat und lebt. Er wurde früh erwachsen, da Er mithelfen musste, Geld zu verdienen, um seine deutlich jüngeren Geschwister und die angeschlagene Familie mit zu versorgen. Dennoch hegte Er niemals einen Groll, sondern hatte stets große Ambitionen. Auch entwickelte Er so eine große Bindung an seine Familie, die bis heute besteht, da Er sich immer noch als Beschützer seiner jüngeren Geschwister und für Diese verantwortlich sieht. Als Sterblicher war Liam das genaue Gegenteil zu seinem späteren Ich. So war Er offen, extrovertiert und aufbrausend. Er liebte das Risiko und war bereit, sich jederzeit in gefährliche Situationen aller Art zu stürzen, oftmals auch, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Diese Eigenschaften verdankte er zu großen Teilen auch seinem Potenzial als Werwolf. Seit Er von dem Familienfluch weiß, mutmaßt Liam auch selbst, dass Er in seiner Jugend beinahe den Fluch ausgelöst hätte, da Er bereits deutliche Anzeichen des aufbrausenden Wesens eines Werwolfs gezeigt hatte. Überdies zeigte sich bei Liam früher eine gewisse Tendenz zur Selbstüberschätzung. Er entwickelte früh ein übermäßiges Ego, bedingt durch seinen Erfolg als freischaffender Kurierfahrer. Nicht einmal seine engsten Bekannten und Verwandten konnten Ihn zu dieser Zeit auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. Seine Begegnung mit Warren Dinklage und der damit verbundene Verlust von Selina sowie die Schuld, die Er seitdem fühlt, haben Liam jedoch geprägt und starke Veränderungen in seiner Person nach sich gezogen. In Verbindung mit seinem späteren Dasein als Vampir hat sich seine Persönlichkeit darum stark gewandelt. Auch dass seine Werwolfseite nun nicht mehr aktiv ist, trägt dazu bei. So ist Liam nun eine deutlich ruhigere und nachdenkliche Persönlichkeit, der sich gerne im Hintergrund hält und Anderen den Vortritt lässt. Er zeigt nur wenige Emotionen und gibt sich normalerweise kalt und berechnend. Er öffnet sich gegenüber Anderen so gut wie niemals, aus Angst, diese damit in Gefahr zu bringen oder selbst erneut den Schmerz des Verlusts ertragen zu müssen. Die kühle Distanziertheit dient Ihm daher als Schutzwall, mit dem Er versucht, sich vor weiterem Schmerz abzuschirmen. Daher wirkt Liam oftmals übermäßig abweisend auf andere Personen, ebenso ist Er gegenüber Leuten, die Ihm suspekt sind oder deren Ansichten Er nicht teilen kann, wenig freundlich und wahrt eine gewisse Distanz. Tatsächlich jedoch ist Liam eigentlich eine gutherzige Seele, was Selina als Erste in Ihm gesehen hatte, Ihn allerdings immer wieder daran erinnern musste. Er ist hilfsbereit und unterstützt Leute in Not, auch wenn Er oftmals versucht, dies zu verstecken, indem Er behauptet, Er helfe nur, weil es Ihm eine Belohnung oder einen Nutzen einbringt, was jedoch so gut wie niemals der Wahrheit entspricht. Insbesondere gegenüber Leuten, die Er wertschätzt oder gern hat, reagiert Er oftmals besonders reserviert und abweisend, was jedoch häufiger durchschaut wird, als Ihm lieb ist. Liam hat einen stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er lebt nach dem Prinzip "Auge um Auge" und ist damit immer bereit, sich für Hilfe zu revanchieren, sieht jedoch auch die Notwendigkeit von Vergeltung für begangenes Unrecht. Damit ist Er leicht beeinflussbar und wird recht häufig manipuliert, da Er in seiner engstirnigen Sichtweise gefangen ist. Er hat überdies keinerlei politische Ambitionen und strebt, im Gegensatz zu vielen Kainiten, nicht aktiv nach einer Mehrung seiner Macht. Er ist ein Freigeist und legt großen Wert auf seinen Individualismus. Liam tut sich bisweilen schwer, sich einer Gruppe oder Organisation anzuschließen, da Er es bevorzugt, seine eigenen Regeln zu befolgen, die Er für sich aufstellt und die Er stets für richtig hält. Diese Einstellung macht es ihm innerhalb der Ideologie seines eigenen Clans schwer, da Er so unter den Ventrue ein absoluter Außenseiter ist. Zugleich versteht Er sich gut mit Kainiten, die ebenfalls viel Wert auf Freiraum legen, wie z.B. viele Brujah oder Gangrel. Ferner vertritt Er die Prämisse, Dinge stets aus eigenem Antrieb und eigener Leistung erreichen zu wollen, wie es Ihn sein Vater gelehrt hat. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass die übernatürlichen Kräfte der Vampire eine Person daran hindern, aus eigener Kraft ihre Ziele zu erreichen und Ihr wahres Potenzial zu entfalten, weswegen Er für die offensichtlichen "Superkräfte" der Untoten nur wenig übrig hat und die subtilen Disziplinen stattdessen vorzieht. Erscheinung Liam ist ein großgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit einer stattlichen Erscheinung. Obgleich schlank, wirkt Er dennoch nicht schlaksig, sondern trainiert und besitzt einen definierten Körperbau. Seine schwedische Abstammung sieht man Ihm deutlich an, da Er sehr helle Haut, durchdringende blaue Augen und helle, blonde Haare besitzt. Letztere trägt Er zumeist nach hinten gekämmt, was Ihm eine gepflegte, aber auch teils strenge Erscheinung verleiht. Er hat einen leichten, wenn auch nur angedeuteten, aber gepflegten Bartwuchs. Allgemein wirkt Liam sehr gepflegt und wird von Vielen als gutaussehend angesehen. Sein größter Schönheitsmakel indes ist eine große Narbe quer über seinem Oberkörper, die Er sich kurz vor seiner Verwandlung in Form einer tödlichen Wunde zuzog und die nicht mehr korrekt verheilt ist und nun nie mehr völlig verschwinden wird. Er pflegt einen legeren Kleidungsstil und hasst nichts mehr, als sich förmlich zu kleiden oder herzurichten, da Er nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt steht. Seine Kleidung ist, auch bedingt durch seine Tätigkeit auf der Straße, zumeist zweckdienlich und locker, damit diese Ihn nicht behindert. So trägt Er fast ausschließlich klassische Jeans mit einfachen schwarzen Schuhen und dazu Shirts sowie seine obligatorische Lederjacke, die Er zu quasi jedem Anlass und jedem Outfit trägt, allerdings immer offen. Als Schmuck trägt Er zwei Halsketten übereinander. Eine war ein Geschenk von Selina, die Er seit vielen Jahren trägt, die andere ist ein Anhänger in Form des Hammers Mjöllnir aus Silber und ein Geschenk von Elsa. Beide sind Ihm, als Geschenke, wichtig und Er ist niemals ohne diese zu sehen. Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten trägt Liam Anzüge, jedoch stets nur dann, wenn die Situation oder Etikette es erfordert. Ironischerweise stehen Ihm aufgrund seiner großgewachsenen Gestalt Jacketts und Anzüge ausgezeichnet, worauf Er auch schon mehrfach hingewiesen wurde. Dennoch lehnt Liam diese normalerweise ab, da er sie einschränkend und beengend findet. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Liam besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines Kainiten. Als Sterblicher besaß Er außerdem die typischen Eigenschaften eines nicht freigesetzten Werwolfs. * Unsterblichkeit: Vampire altern nicht und leiden nicht unter den Erscheinungen fortschreitenden Alters sowie körperlichem Verfall. Ihr Körper verbleibt immer am Stand, den Er zum Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung hatte. Werden Sie nicht getötet, können Sie damit theoretisch ewig leben. * Beschleunigte Regeneration: Vampire besitzen eine übernatürliche Regenerationskraft und können sich von nicht-tödlichen Wunden schnell erholen und Ihren Körper wieder in den unversehrten Ursprungszustand zurück versetzen. * Hohe Konstitution: Alle Vampire können körperliche Schäden und Wunden einstecken, die einen Menschen töten würden. Die meisten Schusswunden, Schnittverletzungen und andere Schäden können einen Vampir zwar einschränken, jedoch nicht permanent aufhalten. Ferner erleiden Vampire keine Erschöpfungszustände, wie Müdigkeit oder Atemlosigkeit, wie es bei Menschen der Fall ist. * Blutecho: Wenn Er das Blut eines Menschen trinkt, kann ein Vampir manchmal dessen jüngste, zumeist prägende, Erlebnisse in Form von Visionen noch einmal erleben und so mehr über die Person erfahren. Außerdem kann Er bestimmte Gemütszustände im Blut herausschmecken, was Ihn manchmal selbst beeinflusst. * Bluterhöhung (Disziplin): Durch Einsatz seines Blutes kann ein Vampir seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten für eine begrenzte Zeit über sein normales Maximum hinaustreiben und damit physische Höchstleistungen vollbringen. * Potenzieller Werwolf (inaktiv): Liam ist als Werwolf geboren worden, hat den Fluch jedoch niemals ausgelöst und sein Leben im Glauben verbracht, ein Mensch zu sein. Die besonderen Kräfte der Werwölfe sind damit in seinem Körper latent vorhanden, wurden jedoch niemals freigesetzt. Seitdem Er den Kuss erhielt und ein Vampir wurde, ist seine Wolfsseite überdies beinahe erloschen. Personen, die in seine Aura blicken, sehen dort jedoch noch immer das leichte latente Schimmern des übernatürlichen Wesens, welches Er ursprünglich gewesen ist. Fähigkeiten Liam besitzt die typischen Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs von Clan Ventrue. Da Er einen großen Teil seines Lebens auf der Straße verbrachte, hat Er sich überdies diverse pragmatische Talente und Fähigkeiten angeeignet, die Ihm stets zugute kommen. So weiß Er, nach eigenen Angaben, wie man in einen "Street Fight" geht und diesen für sich entscheidet, was Er auch schon bei diversen Situationen unter Beweis gestellt hat. Er ist überdies ein passabler Schütze und kann sogar im Nahkampf bestehen, da Er von seinem Erzeuger Jason etliche Lektionen im Umgang mit Klingenwaffen, vornehmlich langen Messern und Dolchen, erhalten hat. Liam's größte Stärke sind allerdings seine Fahrkünste. Er ist ein meisterlicher Fahrer, der durch waghalsige Manöver brilliert und selbst bei Verfolgungsjagden unter Beschuss und gegen eine Überzahl stets die Kontrolle behält. Dabei kann Er so gut wie alle Arten von Fahrzeugen fahren, glänzt aber natürlich am meisten bei seinem persönlichen Auto, dem Impala. Sobald Er sich hinter das Steuer dieses Fahrzeugs setzt, ist Liam ein gefährlicher Gegner für alle, die Ihn herausfordern. * Meisterlicher Fahrer: Liam ist einer der besten Fahrer von Atlanta und auf den Straßen regelrecht zuhause. Er kennt jedes Manöver, das man ausführen kann und behält sogar unter Beschuss oder gegen eine Übermacht auf der Straße stets die Kontrolle. Bereits in zahllosen Verfolgungsjagden ging Liam als Sieger hervor. In seinem Auto fühlt Er sich am sichersten und ist überzeugt, es hier mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen zu können. * Straßenkämpfer: Von klein auf in den Straßen zuhause, ist Liam im dreckigen Straßenkampf äußerst geübt. Er kann einen Gegner meist schnell und problemlos einschätzen und Gegenmaßnahmen entwickeln, was Ihm nicht selten einen Vorteil im Kampf verschafft. Dank seiner guten Konstitution ist Er außerdem in der Lage, diese Pläne auch zumeist problemlos umzusetzen. Da Er sich nicht auf seine übernatürlichen Kräfte allein, sondern auf seine Intuition und seine Erfahrungen verlässt, ist Liam ein gefährlicher Gegner in direkten Auseinandersetzungen. Oftmals kann Er selbst ältere Vampire mit seinen unvorhergesehenen und waghalsigen Aktionen überraschen. * Beherrschung (Disziplin; Stufe II): Liam besitzt Kenntnis in der übernatürlichen Kraft der Manipulation von Gedanken, für die Clan Ventrue berühmt und gefürchtet ist. Er kann den Verstand von Anderen manipulieren und gewisse Ereignisse, die nur Minuten zurückliegen, vergessen lassen oder Sie dazu bringen, Anweisungen und Bitten von Ihm anstandslos zu befolgen. * Seelenstärke (Disziplin; Stufe I): Liam besitzt eine erhöhte übernatürliche Widerstandskraft, die Ihn physisch noch stärker und widerstandsfähiger macht. Er verfügt dadurch über eine enorme Ausdauer und ist wesentlich zäher und härter, als es auf den ersten Blick scheinen würde. Sein Körper kann erstaunliche Mengen an Schaden einstecken, ohne nachzugeben. Je älter Er wird, desto mehr wird sich diese Fähigkeit weiter ausprägen. * Präsenz (Disziplin; Stufe I): Liam hat erst unlängst die dritte Clansdisziplin der Ventrue gelernt, welche Ihn befähigt, seine übernatürliche Aura und Erscheinung so auszudehnen, dass Er damit die Gefühle und Emotionen seines Gegenübers, zumindest teilweise, manipulieren und verändern kann. Da Er für die von den Toreador bevorzugte Anwendung der Disziplin keine Verwendung findet, hat Er die Technik in eine andere Richtung entwickelt und gelernt, seine Aura so auszudehnen, dass Er Andere damit, durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, in Angst und Schrecken versetzen kann. Er ist befähigt Feinde, deren Willen zu schwach ist, vor Ihm zurückweichen oder im besten Fall sogar flüchten zu lassen, ohne dass Er dafür auch nur einen Finger rühren muss. * Stärke (Disziplin; Stufe I): Liam hat Grundkenntnisse in der Fähigkeit der übernatürlichen Körperkraft erworben, die vielen Vampiren zu eigen ist. Damit kann Er seinen Körper mit unheiliger Kraft erfüllen, die Ihn befähigt, körperliche Kraftakte weit jenseits aller menschlichen Vorstellungskraft, auszuführen. So kann Liam zum Beispiel, wie die klassischen Filmvampire, aus dem Stand und ohne Anlauf zu nehmen oder besonders viel Kraft aufzuwenden, weite oder hohe Sprünge vollführen und damit mühelos höhergelegene Orte erreichen oder Distanzen überbrücken. Schwächen Liam besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Vampirs von Clan Ventrue. Darüber hinaus besitzt Er zusätzliche Schwachpunkte, die teilweise übernatürlicher Natur sind, aber auch durch seine persönlichen Eigenschaften und Verhaltensweisen entstehen. * Feuer/Sonnenlicht: Vampire können sich nur Nachts bewegen und sind tagsüber nichts anderes als ruhende Leichen. Bei direktem Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht gehen ihre Körper in Flammen auf. Feuer ist allgemein tödlich für die Untoten, da es den Körper eines Vampirs restlos zerstört. * Bluthunger: Vampire benötigen Blut als Antrieb ihres übernatürlichen Daseins. Der Hunger in Ihnen wächst kontinuierlich an und wird stetig stärker. Erhält ein Vampir nicht regelmäßig Blut, verfällt Er in eine blutrünstige Raserei oder in Starre. * Enthauptung: Wird der Kopf eines Vampirs von dessen Körper getrennt, stirbt Er unverzüglich den endgültigen Tod. * Herz-Extraktion: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs aus dessen Körper entfernt, stirbt Er unverzüglich den endgültigen Tod. Eine solche Wunde kann im Normalfall nicht regeneriert werden. * Wahrer Glauben: Menschen, die über wahren Glauben verfügen, können diesen gegen einen Vampir richten, dessen übernatürliche Kräfte vollständig negieren und Ihn faktisch wehrlos machen. * Pfählung: Vampire können durch einen Pfahl ins Herz vollständig gelähmt und in Starre versetzt werden. Die meisten Untoten sterben durch diesen Vorgang zwar nicht, werden jedoch gelähmt und bewegungsunfähig, bis der Pfahl entfernt wird. * Erlesener Geschmack (Clanschwäche): Liam teilt die Schwäche seines Clans dafür, nur eine spezielle Art von Blut trinken zu können. In seinem Fall bedeutet dies, dass Er nur Blut von Menschen trinken kann, die eine Form von Schuld auf sich geladen haben. * Häusliche Barriere: Liam besitzt eine spezielle übernatürliche Schwäche, die Ihn daran hindert, dass Haus eines Menschen ohne dessen Einladung zu betreten. Er muss hereingebeten werden, ehe Er das entsprechende Apartment oder Gebäude betreten und sich darin bewegen kann. * 'Arroganz (Blutschwäche): '''Liam teilt den Drang des Blutes seines Clans über Andere herrschen und diese kontrollieren zu wollen. Wenn das Blut und der Fluch der Ventrue stark in Ihm durchbrechen, folgt Er unbewusst dem Zwang, Anderen Befehle zu erteilen und diese damit klar unter sich zu stellen. Beziehungen Liam & Selina Selina Williams war Liam's langjährige Freundin und Partnerin. Er lernte Sie während seiner Arbeit als Kurierfahrer kennen und die Beiden verliebten sich ineinander. Später unterstützte Sie seinen Traum ein selbstständiges Geschäft aufzubauen vollumfänglich. Selina war die einzige Person, die Liam immer durchschaute und dessen wahre Gefühle und Intentionen erkennen konnte. Sie gab Ihm Halt und unterstützte Ihn bei all seinen Entscheidungen. Zugleich war Sie sein moralischer Kompass und half Ihm, das Richtige zu tun. Für Liam war Sie seine große Liebe, der Er ein besseres Leben ermöglichen und allein schon deswegen mit seinem Geschäft erfolgreich sein wollte. Seitdem Sie von Warren Dinklage entführt wurde und Ihr weiteres Schicksal ungeklärt blieb, ist Liam's Welt zerbrochen. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld an Ihrem mutmaßlichen Tod und hat letztlich sogar den Vampirismus auf sich genommen, um eine Chance zu erhalten, herauszufinden, was mit Ihr geschehen ist und Vergeltung zu üben. Seitdem Sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite ist, fühlt sich Liam getrieben und fürchtet mehr und mehr, vom richtigen Pfad abzukommen. Liam & Jasper Zu seinem jüngeren Bruder Jasper pflegt Liam eine kumpelhafte Beziehung. Beide sind sich vom Typus her sehr ähnlich, sind Raubeine und lieben das Adrenalin der Gefahr und Ihren Freiraum mehr als alles Andere. Diese Gemeinsamkeiten verbinden die beiden Brüder und sorgen dafür, dass Sie zumeist einer Meinung sind, wenn es um Herangehensweisen an bestimmte Dinge oder spezielle Ansichten geht. Jasper ist für Liam eine enorm wichtige Person, da Er sich als älterer Bruder in der Verantwortung sieht, auf diesen aufzupassen und für Ihn zu sorgen, auch noch als Erwachsener. Seitdem Er ein Vampir geworden ist, hält Liam den Kontakt zu seinem Bruder bewusst gering, hat aber dennoch immer ein Auge auf Diesen. Liam & Annica Seine jüngere Schwester Annica ist der ruhende Pol der Familie und anders als Ihre Brüder besonnen und vorausschauend. Obwohl Sie Ihn oftmals kritisiert und versucht, Ihn zu verbessern, liebt Liam seine jüngere Schwester und ist bereit, alles für Diese zu tun. Er versteht nicht so richtig, was Annica genau beruflich tut und hat generell nur wenige Gemeinsamkeiten mit Ihr, dennoch schätzt Er die wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo die Beiden sich treffen und austauschen können, sehr. Genau wie bei seinem Bruder sieht sich Liam in der Rolle des Beschützers für seine Schwester und ist bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um auf Sie aufzupassen, weswegen Er den Kontakt zu Ihr lange Zeit minimiert hatte, nachdem Er ein Vampir geworden ist. Einige Zeit nach Ihrer Ankunft in Atlanta musste Liam Ihr jedoch seine untote Existenz offenbaren. Diese Offenbarung hat das Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden massiv belastet und Annica hat seitdem einen gewissen Abstand zu Liam gesucht. Er ist bemüht, Ihr zu beweisen, dass Er noch immer der Alte ist und hofft, dass Sie Ihm irgendwann zuhören wird, damit Er Ihr seine Absichten und Gesinnung beweisen kann. Liam & Elsa Mit dem Auftauchen seiner Cousine Elsa ist Liam das Geheimnis seiner Familie enthüllt worden. Obgleich Ihn dies zunächst schockiert hat und Er seiner Cousine die Schuld daran geben wollte, seine Geschwister auf diese Art in die Welt der Dunkelheit hineinzuziehen, hat Er die Anwesenheit von Elsa mit der Zeit immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt. Sie ist das einzige Familienmitglied, mit welchem Er offen über seine Sorgen und Probleme sprechen kann, was eine große Erleichterung für Ihn darstellt. Elsa wiederum ist bemüht, Ihren Cousin vor Schwierigkeiten zu schützen und hilft Ihm bei Gefahren und Problemen, wann immer möglich. Beide pflegen, aufgrund Ihrer erst kurzen Bekanntschaft, noch eine ziemlich förmliche und oberflächliche Beziehung, doch insgeheim hoffen Beide, dass sich diese irgendwann vertiefen wird, um ein richtiges Gefühl von Familie zu bekommen. Liam & Chiara Chiara Jones ist eine junge Studentin und das Mündel von Liam. Sie ist eine Vollwaise, seitdem Sie Ihre Mutter in Kindertagen an den psychopatischen Warren Dinklage verloren hat. Liam hat dem Mädchen stets finanzielle Unterstützung geleistet und ist bemüht, Ihr die Chance auf ein besseres und erfolgreiches Leben zu ermöglichen. Für Ihn verkörpert Chiara alles, was Er in seinem Leben falsch gemacht hat und stellt zugleich die Konsequenzen dar, die Er zu tragen hat. Darum fühlt Er sich Ihr verpflichtet und unterstützt Sie. Dies tut Er jedoch heimlich, da Er sich in all den Jahren nicht überwinden konnte, Ihr unter die Augen zu treten und die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er hat sich jedoch vorgenommen, dies zu einem passenden Zeitpunkt zu tun. Bis dahin hält Er sich im Hintergrund, unterstützt Chiara jedoch vollumfänglich und beschützt Sie vor etwaigen Gefahren für Ihre Sicherheit. Liam & Jason Jason Turner ist Liam's Erzeuger, der Ihn zum Vampir gemacht und zu Clan Ventrue gebracht hat. Liam ist Jason zu Beginn der Handlung zwar dankbar für die zweite Chance, sieht Ihre Beziehung jedoch als die von Meister und Diener, weswegen Er seinen Erzeuger nur als "Master" betitelt. Er fühlt sich gegenüber Jason verpflichtet, ohne jedoch wirkliche Loyalität zu Diesem zu empfinden. Erst im Laufe der Zeit bemerkt Liam, dass sein Erzeuger niemals Gehorsam von Ihm eingefordert hat, sondern auf eine kumpelhafte Art und Weise mit seinem Nachkommen in Verbindung steht. Seitdem ist die Beziehung der Beiden aufgetaut und Liam hat angefangen, in Jason einen Kameraden zu sehen, anstatt nur einen Mann, dem Er Gefolgschaft schuldig ist. Liam & Joseph Joseph Flynt ist der ehemalige Mentor von Liam, welchem Er zugewiesen wurde, um mehr über die Welt der Dunkelheit zu lernen. Von Anfang an herrschte eine gewisse Distanz zwischen den Beiden, da Liam die Lebensweise und Art von Joseph in keiner Weise teilt oder unterstützt. Ferner hegt Er ein Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Mentor, da Er mutmaßt, dass Dieser Ihn nur als Marionette in der Verwirklichung seiner eigenen Pläne einsetzt. Dennoch hilft Er später dabei, Joseph vor dem Verfall in seinem Blut zu retten, indem Er einen Deal mit Dayana Valerian für Diesen aushandelt. Dies zeigt, dass Er doch zumindest etwas Respekt für Joseph übrig hat. Liam & Warren Warren Dinklage ist der erste Vampir, den Liam jemals traf und derjenige, der Ihn in die Welt der Dunkelheit eingeführt und sein gesamtes Leben zerstört hat. Zunächst hatte Er Liam als Handlanger für sich eingesetzt, bis Diesem klar wurde, was der durchtriebene Ventrue tatsächlich tut und Er sich gegen Diesen stellte. Dies sorgte dafür, dass Warren Dinklage Savannah verlassen musste, sich aber damit rächte, dass Er Selina mitnahm und Liam im Ungewissen und voller Schuld zurückließ. Es wurde zu Liam's Lebensaufgabe, Warren zu finden und Ihn büßen zu lassen, was Ihm bis dato jedoch nicht gelungen ist und zur Folge hat, dass sein Nemesis ein konstanter Teil seiner Gedanken ist. Liam plant, Warren zu vernichten, aber zuvor dessen gesamtes Leben zu zerstören, um Ihm damit das Gleiche anzutun, was Er selbst erleiden musste. Liam ist besessen davon und bereit, alles zu tun, was dafür notwendig ist, selbst wenn dies seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde. Liam & Ricardo Mit Ricardo Lopez arbeitet Liam seit mehreren Jahren zusammen, seitdem Beiden Joseph Flynt als Mentor zugewiesen wurde und Sie sich dadurch kennenlernten. Zunächst hatte Liam nur wenig übrig für den Brujah, der unbeholfen und naiv wirkte, in seinem Bemühen, die Welt der Dunkelheit zumindest zu einem etwas besseren Ort machen zu wollen, indem Er sich strikt an Recht und Ordnung hielt. Er erkannte jedoch Ricardo's Fähigkeiten in gewissen Bereichen früh an, was dazu führte, dass Beide, trotz völlig unterschiedlicher moralischer Ansichten, gelegentlich zusammenarbeiten. Im Laufe der Zeit änderte sich das Verhältnis der Beiden und Liam gelangte zu der Ansicht, dass Ricardo's Freundschaft ein wichtiger Eckpfeiler in seinem untoten Dasein geworden ist. Er verlässt sich mittlerweile blind auf den Brujah und führt wichtige Missionen stets nur mit Diesem gemeinsam aus, da Er sich auf dessen Rückendeckung verlässt. Liam & Nathalie Nathalie Pierce, die neue Erstgeborene der Ventrue in Atlanta, ist Liam seit dem ersten Treffen der Beiden in besonderer Erinnerung geblieben. Er war von Beginn an von der älteren Ventrue fasziniert, da Sie, genau wie Er, einen Hang zu Freiheit und Individualismus hat, trotz Ihres hohen Status innerhalb der Camarilla. Auch bei späteren Gelegenheiten fasste Er zunehmend Vertrauen zu Ihr und erkannte, dass Sie nicht dem Archetyp des Clans entspricht, für welchen Er nur wenig übrig hat. Als Liam durch Verwicklungen in der Stadt gezwungen wird, in den persönlichen Dienst von Nathalie Pierce zu treten, tut Er dies nicht nur aus Notwendigkeit, sondern auch, weil Er Sie tatsächlich faszinierend findet und Ihre Gesellschaft schätzt. Tatsächlich scheint Liam etwas für die Erstgeborene zu empfinden, doch wie tief genau diese Empfindungen gehen, weiß Er selbst nicht sicher. Trivia * Liam's Erscheinung und Teile seiner Persönlichkeit basieren auf dem Charakter des "Eric Northman" aus der Serie "True Blood". Tatsächlich führt sich Liam's vollständiger Name auf eine Mischung aus dem Namen des Schauspielers sowie der Figur zurück, die Er in der Serie "True Blood" verkörpert hat. So ist Liam's Zweitname "Eric" der Vorname des Charakters Eric Northman und sein Nachname "Skarsgård" der reale Nachname des Schauspielers, der die Rolle spielte, Alexander Skarsgård. * Liam verabscheut die "Superkräfte" der Kainiten, also jene Disziplinen, die offenkundig übernatürlich sind, da Er glaubt, dass Kainiten, die sich blind auf diese Fähigkeiten verlassen, nicht aus eigener Kraft erfolgreich sein können. Aus diesem Grund mag Er auch keine Zauberei. * Liam ist ein archaischer Trinker, was bedeutet, dass Er zur Randale und dem Verursachen von Chaos neigt, wenn Er getrunken hat. Es kann gemutmaßt werden, dass dies mit seiner nicht ausgelösten Seite als Werwolf zu tun haben könnte, auch wenn diese normalerweise inaktiv ist. * Liam hat eine große Abneigung gegen Vampire von Clan Tremere, da Er mit diesen zumeist schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Dayana Valerian ist die bisher einzige Ausnahme, da Er diese gern hat. * Liam's Beziehung zu seinem Auto, dem "1967 Chevrolet Impala", ist vergleichbar und inspiriert mit der von Dean Winchester aus der Serie "Supernatural", welcher dasselbe Auto fährt und dieses über alles schätzt. * Liam's Lieblingsdrink ist Bourbon. * Sein Lieblingslied, zugleich auch sein musikalisches Thema, ist "Wanted Dead or Alive" von Bon Jovi. * Liam hat seine Zufluchten in den "''Avana Uptown Apartments" sowie dem Wohnkomplex "Camden St. Clair". Beides sind auch in der Wirklichkeit existente, höherpreisige Wohnanlagen in der Innenstadt von Atlanta. Kategorie:Protagonisten